Of colds and Disney
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Chris has a cold, but everything he needs to feel better is Darren and a Disney movie marathon. CrissColfer. Rates T cause I'm paranoid.


**Hey here! It's my first CrissColfer :3 I was listening to Disney songs when this idea came to me and yes I love sick!Chris because he must look so cute! So yeah, I apologize if you fins any mistakes, English is not my first language and I try very hard to write well my stories:) **

**Warnings: Slash, fluffiness and cuteness. **

**Disclaimer: Darren and Chris aren't mine. Maybe some day they will, but by now, they are not. **

* * *

**Of colds and Disney**

I sniffed and blew my nose for what felt like the thousand time that day. I had a cold, a horrendous and strong cold that had had me at bed during two days without even being able to prepare myself a soup. I was very very hungry but I was afraid of leaving the couch. I was amazed that I could even make it to the couch from the bed without fainting.

I gulped down some water and stared at the TV screen. They were putting old Glee episodes and it was always fun to watch yourself on TV. It was the break-up episode and when Blaine told Kurt he cheated on him I burst into tears instantly. That episode never made me cry so I decided it was because of the illness. It was no secret (for me) that I had feeling for Darren. And I was a bit disappointed when Blaine cheated on Kurt but I always tried hard not to let my feelings show.

I wiped the tears off my face and blew my nose again. The runny nose was horrible but the cough left me with a disgusting blood taste in the mouth that made me dry heave and even throw up. I threw another blanket over me and finally, before the episode ended I was able to fall asleep.

I woke up at the sound of my doorbell. I sleepily stared at the door, waiting for it to open itself but as it didn't after two minutes I sat up and forcefully stood up. My legs were shaking slightly but I managed to arrive at the door without tripping when Brian decided it would be fun to pass between my legs.

I opened the door to reveal Mr. Darren Criss with a bunch of DVDs in one hand and a bag in his other one. I stared at him, still sleepy and also my head wasn't working very well because of the cold right then.

"Chris, wow, you don't look good." chirped Darren. He entered my flat and closed the door because apparently my limbs decided not to obey me.

"Darren?" I croaked, my voice hoarse. I coughed a bit and shuffled to the couch, letting myself fall on it.

"Oh god, you're feeling really bad aren't you?" Darren said watching me from above the couch. I raised one eyebrow and grabbed a tissue.

"That would be an understatement." I muttered. Darren smiled sympathetically at me and grabbed a bunch of used tissues from the couch. "No!" I croaked miserably. "You will catch my cold."

"Mr. Colfer, I'm here to take care of you, and I have to clean the couch because otherwise I wouldn't be able to sit with you and watch a Disney movie marathon!" he showed me the bunch of DVDs he carried with him. I smiled a bit to him and coughed again, the disgusting blood taste in my mouth.

"Thanks, but I don't want you to be ill."

"Don't worry about me, I have a perfect immunologic system." he smiled cheekily and put some of the things out of his bag and on my dinning table. "I brought you chicken soup because it's perfect for colds and taking Tina's advice to Blaine I also bought VapoRub on my way here." he showed me a small blue jar. I rubbed the sleep of my eyes and smiled sweetly at him.

"My knight in shining armor." Darren laughed and put the soup in the microwave. I sniffed and blew my nose.

"You will rub your nose off your face!" laughed the dark haired man. I sneezed and glared at him though the tears that had come to my eyes when I sneezed.

"Feels like it. My nose hurts like hell."

"Well, first, bless you, and second, don't blew it that hard, seriously. It's all red and irritated. Here, take it, I will put it in your chest and throat after you eat the soup." I was a bit embarrassed that Darren was going to rub that thing on my chest. I hadn't showered in two days and my hair was really messy. But I was so sick I couldn't even bring myself to care about it. I wanted someone to take care of me and who was better than Darren Criss?

After bringing me the soup he put the first Disney movie in my DVD player. The first one was Aladdin. Darren was a Disney freak and he somehow made me one too. We used to spend long afternoons watching Disney movies while we were on tour. When I finished the soup he had forgotten about the VapoRub and I didn't want to stop watching the movie so I didn't say anything. I felt a bit better after the soup and I was able to sing A whole new world with him. When the movie finished he grabbed something for him to eat and put The Lion King. I loved how he knew all the lyrics of the Circle of life. After the song ended he grabbed the VapoRub jar and straddled me.

"Okay, Mr Colfer, lift your shirt. I'm going to rub this thing on you." I blushed a bit but I was sure he didn't even notice. "Do you even have any body hair, Chris? You're as smooth as a baby." I glared at him and smacked his arm with the little force I had.

"I have plenty in my arms if you haven't noticed." he laughed as he applied the VapoRub on my throat, making it difficult for me to gulp. Darren hummed along "I just can't wait to be king" and after he finished rubbing on me the VapoRub he placed a hand on my forehead. I raised my eyebrows as he furrowed his eyebrows and then he replaced the hand with his lips. To say it was an uncomfortable moment for me would be an understatement. He was straddling me and had his lips fixed to my forehead. He got off of me and shook his head while he clicked his tongue.

"You seem to have a bit of fever. Do you even know how to take care of yourself, ?"

"I've been in bed for two days and I couldn't even get up!" I tried to defend myself.

"Hmmm.. Okay, fair enough. Do you have any medicines here?"

"Yeah... Over that cupboard." I pointed it to him and he opened the cupboard door, examining the few medicines. Be prepared started playing on the TV. _Yeah, be prepared for Doctor Criss. _

"Okay, so here's one that say that helps you with the fever. Hm... Only one spoon for you." he searched through my kitchen until he found the spoons. He sat down beside me again and filled the spoon with the syrup. "Open the mouth, Christopher." he joked with his voice more high-pitched. I was tempted to slap the spoon out of his hand but it would probably ruin my blankets so I opened the mouth and let him feed me. He examined the package again and frowned. "Wait, this is for children."

"I know... The adults ones taste really bad and I find it hard to take pills..." I pouted. Darren laughed as he filled another spoon.

"I know, I can't deny they taste really awful and there are some huge pills out there but now you have to take at least two more spoons or it won't do any effect on you."

"Damn me and my adult body..." I moaned. Darren smiled as he fed me another spoon-full. When I took the last spoon-full we stared into each-others eyes, a small smile playing on our lips. I could swear that he was leaning towards me and my heart began to beat faster, Can you feel the love tonight was playing on the TV. But then I just had to screw it all. I began to cough and he separated immediately, taken back by my cough outburst but then began to rub my back.

I decided it was better that we didn't kiss (because we were totally going to kiss) because I didn't want Darren to taste the Syrup in my mouth and remember our first off-screen kiss full of Syrup and germs. I bit my lower lip as Darren put the Syrup back in the cupboard. Awkwardly we ended The Lion King and then he let me choose which one we were watching next.

I chose the Beauty and the Beast. While we were watching it I realized I was feeling a lot better. I smiled at Darren and laughed.

"I will have to take care of you in two days." I laughed. Darren raised his particular eyebrows and smiled.

"Why?"

"Well, you sure have caught my cold by now."

"Duh, I don't mind. I'm happy to see that you are feeling better."

"I am, thank you." Darren smiled sweetly at me. At that moment the characters in TV were singing The Beauty and the Beast, one of my favorite Disney songs. Darren was still staring at me, and like what happened earlier he started leaning towards me. I wanted to lean in and kiss him so badly but it would be selfish as my body was full of germs. I gulped and stared right at his eyes.

"Darren... I'm ill..." I muttered. He smiled a bit and stopped leaning towards me. A part of me felt relieved but the other part felt disappointed. I wanted his kiss so badly. Darren sighed leaned in again, his lips only a few centimeters from mine.

"I don't care..." he whispered before closing the gap and kissing me fully. I raised my hands, not knowing what to do with them so I opted to put them around his neck. I had forgotten about my illness by then, and I could only think about Darren's lips and how good they felt on mine. He parted our lips and smiled. "Your lips taste like syrup..." he whispered with a smile. I blushed and lowered my eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize. It's very sweet. I prefer your state, though." he kissed me again this time with our mouths open and with tongue. When we ended the kiss because we had to breath I laughed.

"By now, you surely have my cold."

"Well, then, Mr. Colfer, it has been a pleasure to take it from you this way." Darren joked. I laughed and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**Reviews maybe?**

**Bye-Byee~**


End file.
